the dragon policy
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: AU FT. When the presence of the Dragons makes itself known, can Allen survive when he is thrown into the crossfire of not only dealing with the war, but with the personal grudge the Dragons have with the Noah's - and the Church? Oh, Lord help him, he's going to need a lot of pain medicine for all of the headaches he's going to get.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to have some AU elements. (Obviously - it's a cross over!) But the Fairy Tail side of it is going to be pretty different, because I'm altering it to fit the DGM world. :) I hope you enjoy it!

Allen dodged the next attack by ducking as the blade swiped over him, panting heavily. This one was a particularly nasty one, always laughing and dodging his and Kanda's attacks. And it was almost a mystery as to how because Kanda was the fastest Exorcist the Order had, but this thing was ducking left and right like it was nothing.

Allen had suggested they work as a team to defeat it, and what really surprised him was that Kanda agreed - begrudgingly, but still agreed. So there they were, attacking the akuma left and right, up and down, and the thing still dodging every single hit they dealt.

Suddenly, distracting Allen from the next blow, a giant coliagraphed word appeared in the middle of them. It spelled: Enough. Surprised, curious and wary, Allen dropped back with Kanda, searching the immediate area for anything or anyone.

The akuma shreiked a little, pulling Allen's gaze to it. The body itself was shaking and fearful, but the soul... Allen's eyes widened, and out the corner of his eye he saw Kanda glance at him.

"K-Kanda. Its soul," Allen whispered, stepping forward. "It-it's smiling..."

Seeing the akuma's gaze elsewhere, Allen followed it, eyes landing on a small, blue-haired girl. She was wearing an orange dress with red sandles and a brown satchel, and she looked almost like a child. She was puffing her cheeks out and glaring at the akuma like a pet that's done wrong. And Allen couldn't help but think that she looked like a lemming when she was angry.

"M-Mistress!" the akuma squeaked, bowing. This would be a good time to take it out, Allen mused, but I really want to see how this turns out. "W-What are you doing here!? Shouldn't your . . . m-mate . . . be with you?"

This had Allen's eyebrows rising even though they should already be raised.

"Self-destruct," the girl only said, and Allen gaped when the akuma nodded and whimpered, then promptly exploded. Just like that. By a mere order of a mere girl.

But she wasn't a mere girl, Allen concluded, seeing as how his eye was still activated. But Allen didn't see anything wrong with her. She looked like a normal human, and her soul was as pure and innocent as the goodhearted humans, and nothing about her seemed off. Well, not counting the fact that she just told an akuma to self-destruct and it did without a single complaint.

Allen glanced at Kanda and saw how he didn't look surprised or scared. In fact, Kanda bowed. That was when Allen thought he was really dreaming. His mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened comically. Kanda didn't just bow down to someone - especially a little girl. To really make sure, he pinched his arm. Yeah, he wasn't dreaming...

"Lady Dragon," Kanda said politely, standing upright once more.

"Dragon?" Allen asked, one eyebrow raised. Kanda glared at him, hissing,

"Show her respect."

Scared of Kanda's wrath - and a bit of the girl herself because jeez louis she took out an akuma with only an order and it obeyed - Allen bowed as well. He could hear her giggle.

"We'll meet again, Exorcists. For now, just know that we are on your side." She winked cutely, her big, hazel eyes twinkling in merriment and intelligence. "But we can't let the Earl know, can we? He'll get angry, and I don't want anymore problems for my mate." She giggled again and Allen decided it was contagious as he smiled back at her.

Kanda bowed his head once more, and Allen resisted the urge to pinch his arm again. "Our lips are sealed, Lady."

"Thank you, Yuu Kanda. I must say, you have matured greatly. I am also sorry for your loss, he was a great child. And Allen Walker, I am sorry for your losses as well. Your foster father was a great man - he always knew how to make my mate and me laugh in the hardest of times." Kanda had stiffened up considerably at the mention of his past, and Allen had to physically stop himself from breaking down into sobs with a hand on his mouth. "Please, take care the both of you. And can you tell that crazy sister-complex that I said I will be visiting soon?"

Kanda nodded again, and though his muscles have loosened, he wasn't completely relaxed. "Thank you. Until we meet again," she laughed, and Allen watched as she turned and walked away. He didn't follow, even though he was dying to inside.

His eye deactivated, and all he could do was stand there and gape at the now empty spot, still wiping the back of his right hand under his eyes like a child. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone other than the stupid sister-complex and Bookman," Kanda said slowly, and Allen glanced at him, "then you will die, and it won't be by my hand."

Allen's eyebrow furrowed at this, but he shrugged it off and took the warning to heart. "Since when were you polite?" he asked instead.

"When people have earned my respect, I give it. You have not, so don't go expecting anything," Kanda sneered, turning on his heel and walking away. Allen almost had to jog to keep up with him, only rolling his eyes and huffing once at the PMSing samurai.

When they made it to the station, Toma, the Finder assigned to them, was waiting. Allen smiled at him and remembered Kanda's warning. Usually, he would never obey a word he said, but the threat, he could feel, was very real. And he did not want to be subjected to death just yet.

The ride to HQ was quiet, and the only sounds heard were the wheels on the track and the slapping of Toma's Tarot cards on the floor outside. It was dark by the time they got to the Order, and Allen could hear the wind whistling ominously against the cliff side. It made him shiver, and goosebumps travelled along his arms and scalp. How he hated where this place was situated.

Kanda looked like it didn 't bother him and Allen scowled at him for this reason, which then enabled the long haired man to raise an eyebrow. Just then realizing what he was doing, Allen blushed lightly and looked away, scowling at the water they were travelling down instead in hopes to ward off the long haired man's impending look.

Moments passed in silence in which they made their way to Komui's quarters. When they opened the door they were greeted with the man himself, smiling widely and cackling maniacally. Allen had more than half a mind to back out, but when Kanda said only two words, the busy office froze. "Lady Dragon."

"What?" Komui whispered, the blood draining from his face. He sat down in his whirly chair heavily, and Allen really wanted to know what was going on with this Lady.

"She appeared to us when we were fighting a Level Three. She said she would be visiting soon, but she didn't say when." When Kanda was finished with his brief report, the office developed into a whirlwind. Papers flew everywhere and desks were cleared off. Allen was shoved this way and that, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Komui snatch his golem out of the air.

"Attention, this is a Code Black. I repeat, this is a Code Black. The Lady Dragon will be visiting soon. We don't know when, but it is likely that the Master Dragon will be here as well. Keep sharp and stay clean. I repeat, this is a Code Black." And as if he just thought of something, he frowned and said sweetly into the golem, "And can my dear Lenalee please bring her amazing big brother some coffee?"

Allen face palmed and the rest of the office - and probably the entire Order - sweat dropped, including the ice-king Kanda. Allen sighed and shook his head. "Tim already gave the Innocence Shard to Hevlaska," he said offhandedly, turning and walking out, but not before handing Komui his written report about the mission.

He wanted food.

Several days had passed since the Lady Dragon Code Black, and a lot of people were relaxing their guard. And Allen still didnt know what Code Black meant, either. When Allen went to the Commons that day, Lavi bounded up and whispered excitedly, "You saw her?!" After that, he asked all about the encounter since he "hasn't seen her in real life" and Allen obliged by answering his questions.

Currently Allen was eating across from Kanda when a couple Finders rushed in, screaming, "She's here! She's here!"

The few people in the Commons jumped to their feet and disposed of their plates and trays and a couple of them straightened up their clothing and hair, and Allen had to resist the urge to crack up laughing.

So far, no one had explained to him who the Lady was other than being the mate to an actual dragon, and no one had explained to him how the hell a dragon was real and what made him so special. So seeing the Finders walk around nervously like they were going on their fist date was hilarious.

"She's here," Allen heard Lavi whisper, and out the corner of his eye, he saw him jump up and down. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, and Lavi, please come to my office," Komui said, his voice echoing from the many golems situated around the Order. Allen lifted his head again from his food, frowning. He wanted to finish his food!

Lavi squealed and Kanda just sighed, bringing his chopsticks together and laying them down diagonally across his tray. He finished his tea before standing, Allen following his lead by finishing up the last sandwich on his plate. Lavi was already long gone, and Allen followed with Kanda walking beside him.

At least they barely fought anymore.

When they walked into the office, Allen's eye activated and he almost had whiplash by the state of the room. It was clean. Like, really clean. There were no papers on the floor, none on the desk - except a neat stack - and none on the sofa. The desk was organized, with pens in a cup, a clipboard placed in the center with a stack of papers on the side - and it wasn't even a big stack.

The second thing he noticed was the blue haired girl standing in the center of the room, smiling at them all. Komui was sitting behind the desk, his face pale with dark bags hanging under his eyes. Personally, Allen thought he looked like death.

Lavi was sitting on the couch already, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, trying to get as close as possible without actually invading the girl's personal space. Lenalee was there also, standing beside the couch and smiling back at the blue-haired girl politely. It seemed like they knew each other.

Beside him, Kanda bowed low, and as he stood back up, his elbow discreetly but harshly jammed into Allen's ribs, causing him to gasp and bend down, clutching his stomach. If you didn't see the grimace on his face, the it would look like he really was bowing politely.

A giggle resounded throughout the room, and Allen stood up to see it was the blue-haired girl. She was holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes watching the scene mirthfully.

"Lady," Kanda's deep voice rang out, and Allen glanced over to him.

"Hello, Yuu. It's nice to see you again," the girl smiled. She turned to Allen and said, "You as well, young Allen."

"My Lady Dragon," Komui spoke up, his voice unnaturally strained. He looked constipated. "To what do we owe this pleasure of you coming to Headquarters?"

The girl's cheerful demeanor was replaced with a seriousness faster than one could say 'wow'. Her face was drawn and she suddenly gained a decade in appearance. "My mate and I are caught in a crossfire. Currently, we are residing with the Noah's to gain information on them, but it seems the Earl wants to drag my mate into this war. He is considering it."

At this, there were gasps all around and she smiled bitterly. "Yes, I know, it is a scary thought. Believe me when I say that if he says no, then the entire Noah family will make him and I their number one target. I am only a human, and I'm afraid that my being there will worry my mate. He cannot consider all possible escape routes if I am in the way, and he only has so much power to fight against the entire family and come out in one piece without my being there.

"I have come to ask a favor - no, not a favor but a bargain. If my mate joins your side of the war, will you hide us here? And please, consider all possible scenarios. I do not want to hinder you with this request." She looked back at Komui while he thought.

Reever leaned forward, saying, "Chief, I think we should let them. If the Master Dragon joined, then we would have a huge advantage over the Earl."

"But what if we get attacked by the Noah?" Johnny asked fearfully.

"It wouldn't be the first time, and we have the Master Dragon on our side," Lavi said, leaning back again. "I agree with this idea. Sure, times will get harder, but we've always managed in the end." Allen wondered why Lavi was contributing to this desicion, with him being a Bookman apprentice and all. Wouldn't that mean he was altering the events of the war?

"And I could get the Fire Dragon to join," the Lady said, cutting off all conversation and distracting Allen from his thoughts. "As well as the Wind Dragon. They're my mate's cousins. If he was in trouble, they would surely come. And if I talked to the Lightning Dragon, he might come as well, though that isn't a guarantee. Please, I'm desperate."

Allen wondered how there were so many dragons and how they were real. He also wondered what her mate's element was, considering the others had elements. He saw Komui sit back in his chair, hands coming up to rub his temples.

"It's a deal," he said, and the Lady sighed with a hand over her heart.

"Thank you so - "

She cut herself off, choking a gasp. The scientists rushed forward and set her on the couch next to Lavi who stood up and moved out the way. "What's going on?" he asked, glancing at Komui. The science head was standing by the couch, looking down with a worried and concerned expression.

"He's - " the Lady gasped, both of her hands clutching her stomach, "He's hurt. Nnng, th-they got him."

Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her suddenly whitewashed cheeks. Kanda moved past Allen who was just standing there, taking everything in with a wide eyed expression. He shoved past the scientists, barking out, "Let her breathe!" Allen watched as Kanda leaned down and took her hand, snapping his fingers above her face to get her eyes to focus. For a second, Allen felt a sharp spark of jealousy, but he shook it off. She was in pain, and Kanda probably had some unfulfilled debt to pay.

"Can you tell me where?" Kanda asked when her eyes focused again.

"E-Eight miles . . . South - " She choked again and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It looked like she was possessed. Allen shuddered involuntarily.

Kanda nodded and stood, turning on his heel and walking out. "Moyashi, baka Usagi, you're coming, too."

Allen huffed but followed anyways, and Lavi caught up with him, still glancing back to the Lady. "You think she'll be alright?" Allen asked as his eye deactivated, and Lavi shrugged oh so helpfully. Allen rubbed his eye.

"I read about Dragons and their mates, and it says their souls are connected and unseperatable until death. My guess is that since the Master Dragon got hurt, Lady did, too." Allen took all of this information with a frown on his face.

"But when I see her soul, it looks like a normal soul. There's nothing wrong with it," Allen countered, grabbing onto Lavi's hammer handle when offered. Kanda was behind them, holding onto each of their shoulders so when they lift off, he's not left behind and he can gain his balance.

Lavi chose not to answer Allen's remark and instead said, "Innocence, activate!" The hammer's end shot up with all of them on it, and when Kanda gained his balance, he let go of their shoulders.

"Keep an eye out for any explosions or anything shiny," Kanda ordered, and Allen was about to ask "why shiny?" when an explosion in the distance cut him off. The ash cloud was big and gray and when it cleared a beam of something shot into the sky, something at the tip of it which Allen guessed was the initiator.

"Wow!" Lavi squealed when they got closer. Allen gasped at what he saw at the tip of the beam, almost falling off of Lavi's Innocence if it wasn't for Kanda's hand pulling him back by his collar.

cenarios. I do not want to hinder you with this request." She placement of his body to the beam, it was coming from his mouth. And as they grew closer, Allen could see that the beam was made of metal shards. Ouch that looked painful.

When the metal died out, the initiator fell back into the woods, and Lavi sped up to see where he landed. Allen rolled his eyes. Wouldn't there be a giant crater there? Maybe a one-mile radius of blown down trees and forest debris?

Approaching the clearing after a few minutes of silence, Allen could see a black shape close to the center of it, with weird, yellow colored tendrils that looked like at some point they were stretching towards it like immaculate, feeble fingers. As they got closer and started descending, Allen realized with a shock that the tendrils were hair. In fact, if one were to follow them to the source, they were Jasdevi's hair.

Allen jumped down from Lavi's hammer when they slowed to a stop, and he heard two other thumps behind him, informing him that Lavi and Kanda were following. He could hear the shlink as Kanda's sword slid out of its scabbard, and Allen had Clowned Crown at the ready.

He was right about the clearing, glancing around at the damage. Trees were blown sideways and leaf over root, this way and that. In the middle of the clearing lay Jasdevi, and as he watched, they crumbled into nothing, the wind picking up the ashes and pulling them along to the Heavens. Huh, even the hair went.

Allen's gaze travelled to the only other unconscious figure in the clearing. "He took out two Noah and still lived," he heard Lavi whisper behind him. Allen gulped as he remembered the sheer power he felt at that metal sharded blast.

"And a hoard of akuma," Kanda said, and his deep voice echoed in the tense silence. It was then Allen noticed the akuma dust scattered across the clearing. And it was a lot, like someone just up and dumped a truckload of ash in the middle of nowhere.

"He's the Master Dragon you all keep talking about?" he asked, walking up to the collapsed figure. It had long, ragged black hair that trailed to the side of it like it had rolled after it fell. The man also had a black cloak on, with white pants peaking out only to be covered by studded black boots. Allen couldn't see the man's face, and Kanda shoved past him and he stumbled, glaring holes into the samurai's back.

Kanda knelt down beside the figure and sheathed his katana, and Allen watched as he took the initiative and checked for a pulse. When he found one, Kanda rolled him onto his back, and Allen's eyebrows shot up. The man had a wound in his stomach the size of a couple footballs. And he was alive?

The second thing he noticed was that the man was muscular - anyone could see that. But he wasn't the overly buff - he was the lean kind of muscular, the kind that gained his muscles by everyday work and not working out at a gym or training room. He also had piercings covering his face, from eyebrows to nose to lips.

"Gajeel," Kanda said, and Allen glanced to him. What did that mean? And what language was it in?

The man groaned suddenly and Lavi bounded up, dropping down to his knees. "How is he still alive?" he asked, unknowingly asking one of Allen's questions.

"He's a Dragon," Kanda deadpanned, and Lavi laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous hand. Kanda returned his attention back to the fallen man. "Can you hear me? Gajeel, wake up." He smacked his face a bit, and Allen barely had time to blink before Kanda was thrown through the trees, smacking against one before a hand surrounded his neck, connected to a growling man.

"Kanda," Allen yelled, eyes wide. He jumped in to help but only got shoved back by the growling man. Lavi got the same treatment.

"Gajeel," Kanda gasped, hands grasping the man's arm. "You're not in danger. Gggk! It-It's me, Yuu.'

The man, Gajeel Allen finally realized, stopped growling. He watched as he dropped Kanda and stumbled backwards. Kanda coughed and hacked and Allen mused belatedly that he's never seen him look so undignified.

Kanda stood back up unsteadily, and when he was sure the samurai was okay, Allen turned his attention back to Gajeel. Now that he was clear minded, he could see that the man was breathing ragedly, and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Yuu Kanda," Gajeel said, blinking rapidly at the dark haired samurai. "It's been a while. Why are ya here and who are yer friends?"

Allen noticed with a start that Gajeel had bright red eyes with slits down the middle. Maybe this "Dragon" thing isn't so far off.

"Tch, they aren't my friends," Kanda grumbled, scowling like a petulant child. Lavi pouted behind him and Allen rolled his eyes.

"That's mean Yuu-chan!" Lavi whined, and promptly ducked as a katana swung above his head.

A deep rumble sounded and Allen drew his gaze back to Gajeel, whom was laughing. "Yer just like I remember. Always afraid to make connections and relations with people. How've ya been?"

"Tch," Kanda said, frowning.

"Yeah, so yer good. One a ya mind givin' me a lift?"

"Uh, sure," Lavi squeaked, seemingly suddenly nervous that he was going to give the Dragon a lift. As they all got situated, Lavi took off, and Allen and Kanda had to hold onto Gajeel's shoulders to keep him from loosing his balance.

"So, what happened?" Allen asked tentively, still a bit nervous to talk to him.

"I got ambushed by four of the bastards and a hoard of those demons. I woulda told them to self-destruct, but I lost power over them when the Earl realized I was a threat. While I was busy fighting the akuma," at this part, he grimaced and a hand went to the wound on his stomach, "the bastard Tykki sent his oh so pretty butterflies to eat through my defenses and lungs. Said it would be useful so I couldn't use my breath attack." He chuckled bitterly. "The attack wasn't as powerful as it shoulda been, but it taught that hair bastard to not threaten my mate. The other two escaped through the insane girl's door." His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked to Kanda. "What happened to the bastard? I passed out the second I hit the ground, so I didn't see where'e went."

"Ah, Jasdevi's dead," Lavi murmured, scratching the bridge of his nose. The wind whipped their faces and hair, and Allen watched in amusement as Kanda's and Gajeel's tangled and formed one just like the Noahs they were talking about.

"I killed 'im?" Gajeel asked disbelievingly, glancing to Kanda in confirmation. He nodded. "Damn,that ain't good. Stupid Noah are gonna be bent on revenge. And that attack shouldn't'a killed him. It was only half my power..."

"Half?" Allen asked incredulously. "That was only half?"

"Yeah, I know. Pathetic, ain't it?"

"Dude, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Lavi yelled, turning his head to look at him through the hair covering his eye. "Can you teach me?!"

"Gihihi, sorry kid, ya ain't a Dragon like me, so I can't teach ya. Maybe if ya show me what yer Innocence can do I'll teach ya how to get stronger. And if it has anything ta do with metals, I can touch it up a bit to make it sturdier, or I can give ya some pointers." After the little speech, Gajeel started breathing heavier.

"Don't talk anymore, you're wasting your breath," Kanda said sharply, and if Allen thought any better, he would've said there was a streak of concern in his voice.

Gajeel glared at him but didn't say anymore.

"Eh, my Innocence has to do with the elements. I can control fire, wood and air, but my metal tolerance is zero," Lavi said, continuing their conversation and completely ignoring Kanda's order for him to not talk anymore.

"Gihihi, and that's where I come in. When I'm at full strength, I'll help ya, kid," Gajeel said happily, slapping him on the back before switching aims and grabbing his collar to keep him steady as the force of the hit almost knocked him off of his hammer.

Allen looked ahead and saw the Oder just a few meters away, and when Lavi did, too, he slowed down and then slowed to a stop when they were in the courtyard. Allen hopped down, along with Kanda and Gajeel, and caught the Dragon when he stumbled.

"Lead me to that sister-complex. My mate's in there and I need ta see 'er," Gajeel said, starting forward with Kanda walking up ahead and Allen and Lavi behind them. Slowly, all of the past events were catching up with him, and slowly, Allen was getting closer to passing out with his mind blown.

When they made it to the doors to Komui's office, Allen's eyes were drooping over with exhaustion, and he wondered idly how well Gajeel was fairing considering. Kanda opened the doors and immediately Allen's eye activated and Gajeel moved past him and into the office. The scientists crouching near but not too close to the couch stood and bowed upon seeing him, and Lenalee, from her spot on the couch with the Lady's head in her lap, smiled a watery smile. She looked close to crying.

The Lady herself, Allen saw, was gasping and twitching with pain. If they really did share emotions and feelings with each other, then Gajeel was doing a great job with dealing with the pain, seeing as how he was still standing while the other was barely able to breathe.

Allen and the others in the room watched as Gajeel strode forward and put a hand above the Lady's heart. For a moment, nothing happened except a furrowing of Gajeel's brow. Then his hand started glowing faintly and a trickling of something black with traces of sharp blue rose from the Lady's chest and followed his palm as he lifted it toward his own chest. Abruptly, the smoke shot into the wound, and Gajeel collapsed to his knees, gasping for air with a scary grimace on his face.

But the Lady was breathing easier, and slowly she began to take deep breaths and open her eyes. When she saw Gajeel sitting there in pain, the jackknifed into a sitting position, standing and helping him onto the couch with Lenalee's help.

"How long do you think it'll be this time?" the Lady asked quietly, taking a seat next to him and pulling him down so he had no choice but to put his head on her lap and his feet on the couch. It seemed that they didn't care there was an audience to this intimate conversation or the display of weakness.

"A couple days at most," Gajeel grunted, breaths still not slowing down from the sharp gasps entering and escaping his mouth.

The Lady frowned down at him and she moved the pads of her fingers over his closed eyelids and piercings. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she sighed, and Allen flash backed to the black and blue smoke Gajeel put into his chest.

"No use in sharing pain, is there?"

Allen decided the man was his new favorite person other than Mana.

"Master Dragon," Komui spoke up. Gajeel opened his eyes and glanced at him in shock, like he forgot there were other people in the room. He probably didn't even know there were people in the room to begin with, Allen mused silently as he watched as the Dragon clung to his Lady. "I have decided to agree to your bargain, and I have a room set up for you and your mate. Please feel free to use the grounds as you wish, and I will have a weekly carload (Y'know how trains have cars?) of metal delivered to you."

Gajeel grunted and closed his eyes, and for a moment Allen was reminded of Kanda. He glanced to said samurai and saw him watching the scene with what looked like familiarity and amusement. Could it be...?

"Tch, c'mon and get up so I can take you to your room," Kanda grumbled, and Allen thought he was seeing things when he saw a ghost of a smirk graced his lips. Why was Kanda a so relaxed around these people? Again, a spark of jealousy bloomed in his chest. How come he couldn't cause that feeling in Kanda? What did he ever do to guarantee hatred from the ice cold man? Why was he so closed off from others? How could Allen get past his wall of iron that surrounded his heart?

He was distracted from his downward spiraling thoughts by a growl that enveloped the room with a layer of fear and trepidation from the scientists. "Watch who yer talkin' to, kid," Gajeel growled, but Allen could see the tilt of his lips that almost - just barely - formed a smirk.

Gajeel suddenly seemed less scary as Allen watched him interact with Kanda. Really, he seemed like a caring guy.

Komui told them where the room was, and after helping Gajeel and the Lady up, Kanda left with them. Allen stayed behind with Lavi to ask questions regarding the Dragon and his Lady that needed to be answered that day or else he'd explode.

After the door shut, Allen's eye deactivated - and he had to wonder again why his eye activated when the Lady was in the room because it didn't happen with Gajeel - and Komui collapsed into his whirly chair. This was going to take awhile, Allen thought as he collapsed onto the couch, sighing. A long while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shouldn't he go to Matron?" Allen asked after a moment of silence, blinking weary eyes at the equally tired science head.

Said science head sighed heavily again, and for a fleeting moment Allen thought Komui was getting old. "No matter the wound, it still heals right," he told Allen, leaning back in his whirly chair and steepling his long fingers together. His glasses glinted as he anylized Allen and next Lavi. "He's like Kanda. We leave him be, and he doesn't get angry at us."

"And how are Yuu-chan and the Dragon so close?" Lavi asked, sitting forward in his moment of curiosity.

"And why are you so afraid of them when they're in the room?" Allen asked not a second later. He wasn't stupid; he saw the way Komui and the other scientists tensed and ducked their heads when Gajeel and his Lady were in the room.

"First I want to make sure that what I'm about to say will not lower your opinion of the Master Dragon," Komui started slowly. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Allen, sensing that this would take a while, sat back and glanced at Lavi. The teen was still leaning forward, and Allen forgot that Lavi could be comfortable in any position.

"Before he met is mate, the Master Dragon was a very dark person. I guess you could say that since he was hurting, he wanted others to hurt as well. He wanted them to feel just as he felt, and it worked." Komui sighed again, tipping his head upright to look at the opposite wall behind Allen. "He hated the Church - still does. He hates them for many reasons, and the main one is that they took away his father and his reason for happiness.

"The Master Dragon is a complicated person, but despite all of the power in the world - and being a mythical being - he was still human inside. He still gets hurt and he still loves just as we do. There is evidence in that if you just look at him interact with others.

"But the reason why we are so nervous around him is because we still remember what it was like when he went rampaging and destroying the Church's chances of gaining the Innocence."

"But wait - if he hates the Church, then how come Kanda is so close to him? Kanda works for the Church - and come to think of it, he didn't treat us like trash and we work for the Church, too," Lavi added, frowning and scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess you could say that he hates Leverrier, not the Church. He hates the higher ups." Komui winced, but before Allen could ask why, he voiced his thought. "Speaking of higher ups, they'll be due to complain about his prescence in the Order."

Allen looked sympathetically at him and said, "But you still haven't told us why Kanda and Gajeel are so close." He didn't miss the way the others flinched at the Dragon's name.

"I guess you could say that he saw himself in Kanda. Our angry, lovable samurai," the others snickered and snorted, "was only ten when he met the Master Dragon, and it was about the time when he met his mate. He took Kanda under his wing and taught him things like blending in to society and showing respect. Ah, I still remember those days when little Kanda tried to kill me! He was so cute!"

Allen chose to ignore the man's moment of being insane.

"Kanda learned things from the Dragon?" Allen asked, frowning at this likely possibility. He guessed that was why they were so close, but he didn't see why it surprised him so much. It just did.

"Yep!" Komui giggled, his eyes sparkling. Apparently he wasn't done with being a weirdo. "It was so cute to watch little Kanda go all out on a big Dragon when he trained. The Master Dragon taught him most of his moves, y'know. I guess you could say he was like the father Kanda never had. Or a big brother. Something or other."

"So that's why he objects to General Teidoll calling him son," Lavi mused, smirking at one of the rants Kanda made when Teidoll did just that. Allen couldn't resist cracking a smile at a similar image.

"You can ask them all about it, but please don't tell them I told you!" Komui squeaked, slapping his hands together in a prayer with his lower lip pouting.

Allen was sure that he knew that they were going to tell them no matter the pleads Komui made. But to get his whining to stop, Allen agreed quickly. "But how come if he hates the Church so much he agreed to be on this side?"

"My guess," Lavi said before Komui could talk, effectively shutting the the science head's mouth, "is that he wants the Lady's best interest, so that means taking every precaution there is."

"That's part of it, yes," Komui continued, "but the Master Dragon is a very logical person. I believe his mate opened his eyes to the world and to his wrongdoings, and he saw what would happen if he continued to help the Earl. No matter how much hatred he has for this place, he will still do his best to save the world, even if it means enduring painful memories."

Allen thought that was a pretty admiral trait. "I don't know why you think what he did in the past would lower my views of him. What he did in the past is just that - in the past. What he does now is what matters, right?"

"I'm glad you see it that way, Allen," Komui smiled lightly, an odd look in his eyes. "I wish I could think the same way, but it's hard to forget the past. You should know."

Allen looked down at this, a painful tightening in his gut. How he wished nothing like that ever happened. Komui sighed, bringing his tearful gaze back up. "I'm sorry Allen, I didn't mean to."

Allen smiled a watery smile. "It's okay," he said quietly, "I know you didn't."

Lavi pretended to check the time, jumping to his feet and dragging Allen up as well. "Wow, look at the time! Thanks for the information, Komui, but we gotta go!"

Allen rolled his eyes as he was dragged away.  
.

.  
Meanwhile, in the Earl's mansion, there were wails and sobs of sadness and revenge. Tykki clenched his fists and swore to the God he hated that he would take his revenge on that stupid Dragon, no matter where he was residing. He would find him, and first he would kill those closest to him, starting with his mate. So help him, he would.

It was time for that Dragon to die. He's been in this world long enough.

In the shadows of the room, a pair of hate filled golden eyes glowed, and Tykki's rage showed itself once again. Yes, that Dragon would pay. And Tykki would laugh and laugh the entire time.

.  
Yeah, a filler. But these things are supposed to be for plot development! And plus, they 'fill' you in on the goingons of the story! But in the end, you see, is when we have some action coming along. Tada! Gihihi, please review!


End file.
